la gran batalla
by korudo-akabane
Summary: los 3 primeros fantasmas malignos que existieron le causan problemas a danny, pero el chico fantasma tendra ayuda de un guerrero que los enfrento hace mas de 1200 años!, es mi prmer fic, espero que les guste
1. las extrañas sombras

CAPÍTULIO 1

LAS EXTRAÑAS SOMBRAS

La historia comienza con sam y tucker en la sala de cine de la casa de sam; ambos esperando a danny al tiempo que platicaban.

Sam: donde estará danny, hace 15 min que debía haber llegado- decía con un tono algo preocupado

Tuck: no te preocupes, ya debe de llegar – les respondió despreocupado

Mientras hablaba de repente sonó el timbre

Tuck: lo vez, no hay de que preocuparse

Sam: si, tenias razón, me preocupe demasiado- decía al momento que iba a abrir la puerta

Cuando llego a abrirla vio a danny, pero…

Sam: POR DIOS ¡- decía viendo sorprendida a danny, quien estaba sumamente herido

Tuck: que pasó¡?

Danny: c…creo que llegué tarde- decía al mismo tiempo que caía desmayado en los brazos de sam

Sam llevémoslo a mi habitación ¡

Tuck: si, yo lo cargaré

Entonces tomo a danny y lo subió a la habitación de sam quejándose de su peso; tuck le pregunto a sam donde estaba su cuarto, puesto que no había entrado antes, ella le respondió que el segundo cuarto a la derecha después de las escaleras, cuando llegaron a

la habitación de sam…

Sam: iré por la caja de primeros auxilios

Tuck: yo llamare a su casa, con a excusa que se quedara en tu casa para terminar de ver las películas, igualmente diré lo mismo en mi casa, si estas deacuerdo

Sam: hazlo, mientras yo intentare curarlo

Tuck: ya hable, dijeron que no había problema, que regresara antes de las 2 p.m.

Sam: que bien, eso nos dará tiempo de curarlo y de lavar su ropa

Entonces sam le quito la playera a danny, al verlo sin camisa se sonrojo mucho, pero aun así siguió desvistiéndolo hasta dejarlo en ropa interior, con lo cual su cara quedo como un jitomate(XD), tuck le pregunto donde la metía a lavar la ropa de danny, sam e respondió que el baño estaba atrás de el, y que ahí estaba la lavadora; sam estaba vendando a danny mientras tuck meta a lavar la ropa de danny.

Tuck: que dirán tus padres cuando se enteren

Sam: no te preocupes, ellos no llegarán hasta mañana en la noche

Tuck: uff

Mientras sam curaba a danny, este ultimo tenia un extraño sueño…

Danny: sam, no te preocupes, no podías evitarlo

En aquel extraño sueño, danny se encontraba en su forma humana, con una gran cortada en su pecho, tapando la herida, a su lado y llorando por el estaba sam

Sam: pero…

Danny: no, no hables esto tenía que pasar

De repente el sueño de danny cambia, mostrando ahora otra escena…

Danny: sabía que lo lograríamos

En la escena se encontraban danny y sam abrasados

Sam: si, mia…

De repente danny despierta, interrumpiendo la palabra de sam.

Danny: q…que paso?

Danny despierta preguntando que le había pasado y también que había significado ese extraño sueño, después nota que se encuentra en un extraño cuarto que nunca antes había visto, al lado de la cama donde estaba, en un sillón, sentada, estaba sam dormida, después se miró y vio que traía puesta una bata verde, reviso dentro y notó que solo tenia puesta su ropa interior y una veda en el estomago y costillas, se paro y miró en un espejo que tenia cerca…

Danny: que me pasó?

Cuando se miro en el espejo vio algunas heridas y parches de venda.

Tuck: eso te iba a preguntar

Danny: no…no recuerdo con claridad lo que paso, pero porque estoy vendado, con

heridas en acara y porque sam esta dormida en el sillón, además donde estoy?

Tuck: porque llegaste muy herido y sam te cuido y curó cuando llegaste, y estas en su cuarto.

Danny: como?

Tuck: si, ella te cuido y curo en la noche, termino ya en la madrugada

Danny: wow, ella hizo eso, que extraño

Tuck: es verdad

En eso sam se despierta

Sam: danny, ya te despertaste?

Danny: si

Sam: ya te sientes mejor

Danny: si, gracias por cuidar de mi

Entonces sam se sonroja un poco, al tiempo que preguntaba:

Sam: ahora dinos, que paso?

Danny: esta bien, intentaré recordarlo

Danny y tuck se sentaron en la cama y danny prosiguió a hablar

Danny: venia corriendo porque se me había hecho tarde, estaba a unas calles cuando sentí un fantasma, entonces me transforme, cuando lo busque llegue accidentalmente al otro lado de la calle, ahí lo vi, eso creo, solo vi una sombra, estaba armada con una oz, entonces detrás de ella aparecieron unas sombras, a diferencia de la primera, estas tenían alas y una traía una espada en la mano, intente atacarlas pero me atacaron primero, solo vi venir una gran esfera de ectoplasma dirigirse hacia mi, intente detenerla, pero de nada sirvió, esta me impacto e imploto y perdí la transformación quede herido, pero desaparecieron de repente, después de eso crucé la calle y toque el timbre y asta ahí recuerdo.

Tuck: que extraño

Sam: demasiado

Danny: apropósito, y mi ropa?

Sam volteo a ver a una silla y dijo

Sam: ahí está

Danny: que paso, porque esta ahí?

Tuck: estaba manchada con sangre, así que a metimos a lavar

Danny camino hacia la silla y tomo su ropa, después dijo:

Danny: donde me cambio?

Sam: el baño esta a tu lado

Danny entro al baño, se quito la bata, mientras se bestia pensaba en las extrañas

sombras:

Danny: que habrán sido esas extrañas sombras

Cuando danny se termino de vestir salió al cuarto con los otros dos

Danny: oh¡, mis padres me mataran por no llegar a dormir, y peor aun, por como llego de herido

En medio de la preocupación de danny tuck habla:

Tuck: no te preocupes, llamamos a tu casa y dijeron que estaba bien si llegabas antes de las 2 p.m. Y apenas son las 11 a.m.

Danny: gracias tuck, pero…, como explico o tapo las heridas

Tuck: eso es malo

Entonces sam entra en acción

Sam: maquíllate

Danny y tuck en coro: QUE?¡

Sam: si, si te maquillas un poco no las notarán

Danny: no hay otra opción?

Sam: es maquillarte o decirle a tus padres…

Danny: ni modo…

Tuck: jajajajajajajajajajaajaja……

Danny: cállate ¬¬

Mientras danny y tuck discutían sam sacaba una cajita de maquillaje y preparaba la silla para danny

Sam: siéntate para que te maquille

Danny: …

Danny prosiguió a sentarse en la silla mientras tuck se moría de la risa, entonces sam abrió la cajita de maquillaje, la cual contenía un maquillaje color piel.

Danny: creí que solo te maquillabas de colores obscuros

Sam: este maquillaje me lo regalaron mis padres con la esperanza de que cambiara mi apariencia

Danny: veo que no funciono

Sam solo respondió

Sam: no te muevas

Cuando sam empezó a maquillar a danny le quito los trozos de venda que tenia en la cara y este se sonrojo un poco y sintió mariposas en el estomago debido a la lo cerca que estaba sam de igual manera se sintió sam por lo mismo, después de unos minutos

sam termino.

Sam: listo

Danny se miro al espejo y vio que sus heridas ya no se notaban

Danny: gracias sam

Entonces danny abrazó a sam, con lo cual ambos se sonrojaron mucho, por suerte tuck estaba viendo a otro lado, entonces se separaron…

Danny: perdóname, me deje llevar

Sam solo se quedo en silencio

Entonces danny y tuck se despidieron de sam y se fueron.

En el camino tuck no se dejaba de reír hasta que se separaron en la casa de tuck y danny siguió su camino a su casa.

Mientras tanto en la casa de sam, ella pensaba sobre como se sonrojo con danny

Sam: porque me sonroje si solo es mi mejor amigo…

Entonces al pensar en danny sam se sonrojo levemente

Sam: solo es mi amigo, debo estar cansada, después pensaré bien sobre esto.

Entonces sam se recostó en su cama y se durmió sin sueño alguno puesto que era sábado en la mañana y estaba cansada por cuidar a danny en la noche.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. los chicos nuevos

**espero que le guste este capítulo, me quedo un poco mas corto que el otro y meti nombres raro(esque tengo poca imaginación para los nombres), y porfabor dejen sus** **reviews.**

CAPÍTULO 2

LOS CHICOS NUEVOS

El lunes en la escuela están los 3 amigos fuera de la escuela esperando a que empezaran las clases y platicando.

Tuck: que te dijeron el sábado tus padres danny?

Danny: no lo notaron-dijo con mucho sueño

Sam: te sientes bien?-le dijo mientras danny bostezaba y se le empezaban a serrar sus ojos de sueño.

Danny: un fantasma me tuvo ocupado hasta las 4:30 AM, y no dormí mucho puesto que tarde unos 20 min. En dormir y… ya se lo imaginarán- dijo bostezando y con los ojos serrados

De repente l timbre de la escuela suena

Sam: entremos a clase

Ya en el salón…

Tuck: lancer ya se tardó más de lo normal

Sam: cierto

Danny: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Danny se había quedado dormido en su pupitre, entonces lancer entró al salón y vio a danny dormido, sam se da cuenta y le da un codazo

Lancer: sr. Fenton, srta. Manson, tienen algo que contar a la clase?

Sam, Danny: no sr. lancer

Lan: bueno, ya sin interrupciones-dijo viendo a danny y sam-tengo un aviso importante que darles.

Todos¿?

Lan: pasen

Entonces pasaron un joven y una jovencita muy atractivos

Lan: ellos son Marco Hietala y Tarja Turunen

El joven era alto, tenía un paliacate azul con símbolos blancos, aretes en ambas orejas, una playera negra, unos jeans azul oscuro y unos tenis negros, su cabello se veía tras el paliacate y era oscuro hasta el cuello y con una cola de caballo, el era blanco y con ojos café oscuro

Al verlo todas las mujeres del salón estaban babeando por el, curiosamente también sam se veía interesada, pero el no tomaba mucha atención a ellas.

Sam: es…guapísimo

Danny vio como sam miraba al chico nuevo, por lo cual se sintió extrañamente celoso y se sonrojó, la iba a despertar cuando vio a la jovencita, ella era blanca, con cabello dorado hasta la cintura , suelto y lacio, una playera rosa, unos jeans azul claro y tenis blancos, además de ojos color miel(café claro); entonces todos los hombres del salón empezaron a babear por ella, como es de esperarse, danny y tuck no eran la excepción.

Debido a esto todo el salón estaba babeando, así que nadie despertaba a nadie

Lan: jóvenes, reaccionen, no queremos dar mala impresión a los nuevos compañeros.

Entonces todos se despertaron y los saludaron

Al joven le toco un asiento atrás a la derecha atrás de sam y a la jovencita detrás de danny, que, curiosamente, le hizo una pequeña plática hasta que lancer interrumpió siguiendo con su clase.

Ya en el almuerzo…

Sam: ese chico marco, es muy atractivo, incluso creo que… me gusta¡

Danny la veía con una mirada llena de celos y tuck con una mirada extraña e indiferente, entonces danny dijo

Danny: EL¡

Sam: tienes algo que decirme como objeción o que me haga cambiar de opinión?

Danny se sonrojó mucho y respondió

Danny: no, supongo que no-dijo con mucho nerviosismo

Tuck: como sea, tarja también es muy linda

Danny: si, es bastante hermosa, pero no como…-dijo

A Sam y tuck les aparecía un extraño brillo en los ojos, uno algo malicioso

Sam: pero no como quien-dijo con una vos en tono de burla

Danny se sonrojo y respondió

Danny, como nadie, olvídenlo, solo pensé en vos alta, solo era una tontería

El brillo en los ojos de sam y tuck no desapareció, pero ya no peguntaron, entonces escucharon algo no muy lejos de ahí…

Dash: vamos, acepta, te divertirás.

Tarja: aléjate

Dash: vamos-decía mientras tomaba el brazo de la chica, entonces tuck y danny se levantaron de sus asientos con la intención de protegerla, sam solo los ignoró, entonces llegó marco.

Marco: déjala¡

Dash: no te metas¡

Marco: vámonos tarja

Cuando se iban dash tomó del brazo a tarja, a lo que marco reacciono tomando a dash de su camisa y apretándolo contra una pared

Marco: DIJE QUE LA DEJES¡

Dash se quedo impresionado mientras marco y tarja se iban del lugar, entonces ambos se sientan y tuck dice.

Tuck: dash es un idiota

Danny, sam: cierto

Entonces marco y tarja se acercaron a la mesa de los 3 amigos.

Tarja: nos podemos sentar con ustedes?

Los 3 se quedaron con la boca abierta ante la pegunta

Marco: si les molesta nos retiramos a otra mesa

Entonces los 3 reaccionan

Los3 en coro: no, claro que se pueden sentar-dijeron nerviosos

Entonces ambos se sentaron y sam les preguntó:

Sam: a que se debe que decidieran sentarse con nosotros-dijo con algo de desconfianza

Marco: les incomoda

Sam: no, solo que no es común que los nuevos o populares se sienten con nosotros

Entonces habló tarja

Tarja :bueno, es normal que desconfíen , así que responderemos

Entonces los 3 amigos pusieron atención

Tarja: es por que lo populares son un grupo de idiotas, además vimos como ustedes dos se pararon para ayudarnos-dijo señalando a danny y a tuck, causando que estos dos miraran al suelo y se sonrojaran

Marco: entonces podemos ser amigos

Sam se sonroja y asiente con la cabeza, entonces suena la campana y entran a clases

Después de una semana, los cinco ya se llevaban bien, ahora los amigos eran 5 y no 3, su amistad ya era algo considerable, al extremo de pensar en revelar el secreto de danny a los 2 nuevos, pensaba danny; al final de un día los 5 se separaron para ir a sus casas, tarja y marco a un lado y los otros 3 a otro, cuando iban a unas calles de la escuela, danny exhala un huno azul de la boca, así que muta y sale a buscarlo, mientras sam y tuck lo siguen corriendo, después de buscar unos minutos, encuentran al fantasma, este estaba en un callejón devorando la basura, este era un gran toro con ojos rojos, dando una apariencia bastante diabólica, danny lo ataca con un rallo de ectoplasma, el cual lo derriba, pero se pone de pie y enviste a danny logrando hacerlo chocar con una pared, entonces danny solo ataca una segunda vez y lo noquea y procede a meterlo en el termo fenton, entonces regresa a su forma humana y se despide de sam y tuck y se va corriendo a su casa; ya en casa…

Danny: hay alguien?

Danny camina hacia la sala y ve una nota en la mesa, la cual decía…

"_danny"_

_Tu padre, jazz y yo saldremos de emergencia y regresaremos en 2 días, mientras regresamos te dejamos comida en el refrigerad r y dinero en tu habitación._

_Te quiere mucho: mamá_

Danny pensaba en lo que decía la nota y reacciona.

Danny: si, ahora tengo la casa para mi solo por 2 días, pero que haré, bueno primero dejare este fantasma en el portal y después pensaré en que hacer

Así danny se dirigió al sótano, abrió el portal y soltó al fantasma, pero antes de que se cerrara el portal una extraña sombra con forma humana salió del portal, haciendo que danny soltara el termo

Danny: PERO QUE¡

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. el guerrero antiguo, la verdad sobre

**porfin el capitulo, este me quedo medio extraño, pero espero que les gute, nos vemos despues y no olviden dejar sus** **reviews.**

CAPITULO 3

EL GUERRERO ANTIGUO, LA VERDAD SOBRE LOS FANTASMAS

Danny: PERO QUE¡

Sombra: donde estoy?

Danny s queda muy sorprendido ante esto, esta "cosa" había salido de la zona fantasmal, pero no hizo que tuviera el tenue aliento, así que no es un fantasma; así que muta a fantasma.

Danny: lo mismo pregunto-dice sin quitarle la mirada de encima, una mirada algo perturbada

La sombra se para, ve unos segundo a danny, provocándole algo de miedo a danny y que retroceda un par de pasos

Sombra: veo que no hay maldad en tu corazón, a pesar de que hay confusión y miedo hay amor y nobleza, así que te lo diré

Danny(pensando): confusión, miedo, amor y nobleza-cuando piensa en el amor se sonroja.

La sombra se quita una capa oscura, dejando ver un hombre vestido por una brillante armadura de color dorado que cubre todo su cuerpo, la armadura tiene una "falda" que empieza en la cintura hasta poco arriba de las rodilla, esta está fragmentada en rectángulos y al final puntas puntiagudas, en la cintura tiene una pistola que con una punta con forma de rombo en 3 dimensiones sobresaliendo al final, en los hombros cubre con semicírculos que llegan a la mitad del camino entre el hombro y el codo, en el tronco cubre todo, en los brazos de igual manera cubre desde la punta de los dedos hasta poco arriba del codo, lo que queda sin armadura del brazo deja ver una especie de traje de lycra de color negro, en el cuello la armadura cubre casi hasta la boca, el casco es redondo cubriendo la boca con un "pentágono" que también cubre la nariz hasta la frente, los ojos están cubiertos por cristales polarizados de color negro, este también tiene una "v" en la frente de color plateado y con un rubí en el centro, sobre su hombro izquierdo se deja ver el mango de una espada (el mango es de color azul) y entre sus brazos y el torso los bordes de un escudo color rojo en su espalda.

Sombra: me llamo Arturo

Danny: Arturo?-dice con una cara indiferente

Arturo: de que de sorprendes?

Danny: por que no entiendo que eres

Art: un humano

Danny: Entonces porque saliste de la zona fantasmal

Art: te lo diré, pero vallamos a un lugar más cómodo

Entonces Arturo empieza a caminar hacia la escalera del sótano, de repente se detiene, voltea hacia danny y dice…

Art: vienes?

Danny solo siente con la cabeza y empieza a seguir a Arturo viendo su escudo, el cual es brillante y refleja l luz como un espejo, es blanco con bordes rojos y tiene una estrella de 10 picos en el centro. Ya en la sala sentados en la mesa.

Danny: ya estamos en un lugar mas cómodo, ahora explícame quien eres-dijo mientras mutaba a humano.

Art: esta bien, te lo diré

Danny se acomoda y empieza a poner atención

Art: como ya te dije soy Arturo, vengo del año 800 D.C.

Danny¡?

Art: soy un guerrero que atrapo a 3 fantasmas en un diamante llamado "diamante de la esperanza" en el pasado, estos se llaman los "fantasmas oscuros", estos son los 3 primeros fantasmas malignos que ha habido

Danny: los primeros 3, como eran?

Art: son, los 3 tienen forma humana, el primero no se deja ver , solo se ve una capa y su manos, este esta armado con una oz(olvide decirlo en el primer capítulo pero es pequeña);el segundo es un hombre blanco, musculoso, tiene ojos negros y pelo negro, además tiene dos alas negras y una espada de color negro con una calavera entre el mango y el filo, este esta vestido solo con una "falda" de tela blanca hasta las rodillas y sandalias, dejando ver casi todo su cuerpo, el cual es muy musculoso; el tercero es el mas fuerte, esta vestido con un traje de una pieza sin mangas de color blanco ajustado al cuerpo, sus ojos son blancos, su piel es igual pálida(solo se notan sol brazos, manos y cara), su arma es una espada que no se hace notar en apariencia, pero su poder es MUY grande, este la tiene siempre guardada hasta que se vea en la necesidad de utilizarla.

Danny se queda sorprendido y dice…

Danny: ya veo, pero…porque son malvados?

Art: te lo diré, pero tomara algo de tiempo

Danny: no hay problema

Art: esto comenzó en el año 400 DC., los hechiceros de la época crearon la zona fantasmal, ya que cuando alguien moría ya no se le veía de nuevo, por eso los ciudadanos exigieron la creación de ese mundo, al crearlo todos los fantasmas que existían en ese momento se fueron ahí y lo acomodaron como ellos quisieron, algunos tomaron formas diferentes y se pusieron nombre raros, los primeros 400 años todo estuvo bien, ya que los fantasmas iban y venían de su mundo por los portales que se hicieron, de igual manera los humanos, pero en el año 800 3 de ellos se revelaron e intentaron conquistar nuestro mundo.

Danny: los oscuros?

Art: exacto, ellos estrenaron de alguna forma en la zona fantasmal, así que empezaron a invadir el mundo humano, nosotros no pudimos hacer mucho, ya que nuestras armas no les afectaban, así que entrenaron a un pequeño grupo de guerreros, 5 para ser exacto, entre ellos yo, fuimos entrenados en todo lo respectivo a la magia, éramos la ultima esperanza del mundo, así que nos dieron equipo especial y el diamante de la esperanza, el equipo consistía en lo que trago, una espada, un escudo, la pistola de cadena y un arco y flechas-diciendo esto puso su equipo en la mesa, su espada es normal excepto por que al principio del filo es ligeramente mas delgada y arriba del mango esta encorvado hasta donde el filo toma su ancho normal, el escudo el blanco con bordes rojos y una estrella de 10 picos en el centro, por detrás es totalmente rojo, la pistola es de color gris, el arco no se ve muy especial-la armadura, la espada y la pistola fueron forjadas por los mejores herreros de la época, la espada y la pistola del mejor hacer y la armadura de oro puro, el escudo de diamante puro y el arco de la mejor madera, es tos fueron hechos por los mejores artesanos, todo fue bendecido por los magos que nos enseñaron a pelear, ellos nos enseñaron todo tipo de conjuros, aprendimos a usar la espada, el arco y la pistola por el mejo guerrero de ese entonces además de que decidimos borrar todo indicio de nosotros o los fantasmas; los 5 nos enfrentamos a ellos, después de atrapar a los dos no había muerto nadie, pero el tercero mató de un solo golpe a 2, decidimos sacrificarnos, los otros dos lo inmovilizaron mientras yo lo intentaba atrapar, pero no pude, así que ambos murieron, yo decidí usar mi ultima técnica, abrí un portal y me metí al mundo fantasmal con el y el diamante, para evitar que cayera en manos equivocadas, no lo pude capturar, así que quedo libre en el mundo fantasmal, pero, cuando se abrió de nuevo un portal busco salir, así que me robo el diamante en un descuido y libero a los otro dos, por suerte dejo el diamante antes de salir al mundo-mientras dice esto saca un diamante transparente con algunos símbolos raros-lo recogí y entonces llegué aquí.

Danny: eso es muy interesante, pero porque no embejesiste?

Art: en la zona fantasmal los humanos no tenemos necesidades y el tiempo no nos afecta, es decir, no necesitamos comer, dormir, no nos ensuciamos, etc.

Danny se queda anonado ante a historia de Arturo, pero Arturo interrumpe sus pensamientos diciendo…

Art: olvide decirlo, pero ellos en la oscuridad o en la noche solo se notan como sombras

Danny se queda pensando, de repente recuerda lo que sucedió hace mas o menos una semana…

Danny: entonces ellos fueron los que me atacaron aquella noche¡

Art¿?

Danny le cuenta a Arturo lo sucedido días atrás

Art: parece que ya empezaron a causar alboroto

Danny: si, pero, que piensas hacer?

Art: buscar un lugar donde quedarme e intentar enfrentarlos

Danny: porqué no te quedas aquí, mis padres no llegarán hasta dentro de 2 días

Art: enserio?

Danny: claro, esos 3 ya me han causado problemas, así que tu ayuda seria muy apreciada

Art: gracias¡

Art: ahora, quien eres tú?

Danny le explica todo desde su accidente hasta ese día

Art: veo que tu vida no es fácil

Danny: …,porque no te quitas esa armadura?

Art: mmm, tienes razón, me la quitaré

Arturo se para de donde esta sentado y empieza a brillar, después de dejar de brillar la armadura ya no esta, excepto por los pies, dejando ver a un "joven" de unos 19 años, vestido por una lycra de color negro que solo deja ver la cabeza y las manos, la piel la tiene de color blanco un poco bronceada, de cabello negro hasta la cintura, ojos azules, su cuerpo esta bien tonificado y el pelo suelto

Danny: tienes que comprar ropa

Art: primero cambiare mi apariencia a una persona de tu edad

Danny¡?

Arturo empieza a levitar con las piernas cruzadas, una especie de humo lo rodea, ya disipado el humo queda al descubierta una "versión" mas joven de Arturo.

Art: ya esta listo

Danny: veo que estas lleno de sorpresas

Arturo se para y queda frente a danny

Art: esto es necesario para este tipo de cosas

Danny: …, tienes con que comprar ropa?

Arturo saca de la nada dos bolsas del tamaño de sus manos abiertas, las abre dejando ver una llena de monedas de oro y otra de diamantes

Art: esto será suficiente?

Danny(con la boca abierta): con esto ya eres rico, ahora solo las debes cambiar por dinero actual.

Art: que bien, cambiare la mitad de mis monedas de oro

Así ambos se van de la casa de danny a comprar ropa, en el camino danny le cuenta todo lo necesario para la vida moderna, ya en el centro comercial cambian las monedas en un banco(creo que ahí se cambian) y Arturo se compra unos pants grises claro, tenis negros con la punta blanca, una playera negra y sobre esta una sudadera color gris oscuro con las mangas recogidas hasta poco debajo de los codos.

Danny: ya está atardeciendo, será mejor que nos vallamos

Art: tienes razón

Así ambos se dirigen a la casa de danny, ya en esta…

Danny: aquí dormirás, ya que si te duermes en un cuarto mi familia se dará cuenta cuando regresen-dice mientras le da una cobija y le señala el sillón de la sala

Art. No hay problema

Danny: si necesitas algo ya sabes donde está mi habitación

Art: OK

Así danny se va a su cuarto a dormir, Arturo se quita su ropa y se pone su lycra para dormir, ya acostado piensa

Art(pensando): danny es un buen muchacho, lastima que tenga una vida tan difícil, más ahora que tendrá que pelear con los fantasmas oscuros

Después de pensar en esto Arturo se queda profundamente dormido, esperando el dia siguiente

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. confusiones amorosas

no hay reviews T.T, que mala suerte, parese que casi nadie lee mi fic TTTTTTTTT.TTTTTTTTT, pero escribo este aunquesea para una persona que lo lea me da animo:), bueno, me tarde en hacer este capitulo porque no me llegaba la inspiracion.

espero que les guste este capitulo, y por fabor dejen un review para saber que alguien lee esta historia :).

ahora si, el capitulo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 4

CONFUCIONES AMOROSAS

Era de noche, sam y danny descansaban cada uno en sus respectivas casas, ambos pensando en el otro.

Danny: pero, porque?

Sam: no lo entiendo

Danny: no, esto no es nuevo, esto ya lo he sentido desde hace algún tiempo

Sam: ya me harté , no lo puedo esconder más

Danny: ya se! se lo diré mañana en la escuela

Sam: ya lo he decidido, mañana será el día de la verdad

En la clase de mr. Lancer el día siguiente, tarja y danny hablan, aprovechando la ausencia de lancer

Tarja: oye danny, podríamos hablar a solas al rato?

Danny: claro, pero para que?

Tarja: es que yo…

Entonces llega mr. Lancer interrumpiendo el momento (XD)

Lancer: jóvenes, tenemos un nuevo alumno-diciendo esto muestra a cierto guerreo de más de 1200 años con apariencia común(:p), pero ahora tenía una cara seria

Lan: el es Arturo master, viene de Filadelfia, sean amables con el.

Después de que lancer terminara de hablar Arturo se pone a buscar un asiento, encuentra 3, uno al lado de la súper-fashion paulina, la cual estaba "babeando" por el y le señalaba el lugar al lado suyo, otro detrás de tucker y el último en la esquina de asta atrás a la derecha junto a la ventana y detrás de un "nerd", optando, para la sorpresa de todos, el tercero, así que todos empezaron a mirarlo con extrañeza , incluso danny, sam y los otros 3.así paso el parte del día hasta el receso. Los 5 amigos se sentaron en una mesa, mientras veían a Arturo buscando mesa.

Art: donde me sentare-pensaba mientras pasaba por las mesas, pasando por alto los populares, los cuales le llamaban a sentarse( en especial paulina), después a de los nerds

, punks, hasta llegar a la de danny.

Danny: oye Arturo, te quieres sentar con nosotros?

Arturo no responde, en ves de eso solo le da una sonrisa en ves de su cara seria, pero sigue hasta encontrar una mesa sola, en la que se sienta y empieza a comer su almuerzo

Tarja: danny, podemos hablar a solas?-le susurra al oído, entonces danny se para con la excusa de ir al baño, y poco después tarja dice lo mismo. Poco después se encuentran los dos asolas en un pasillo.

Danny: de que querías hablar?

Tarja: bueno, es que…

Mientras tanto en la mesa donde está sam y los otros 2…

Sam: boy a mi casillero por un cuaderno-dijo como excusa para ir a hablar de "algo con cierto chico mitad fantasma. Mientras tanto con danny y tarja…

Tarja: bueno, ya sin rodeos, te quiero decir que, bueno, yo, este, te amo danny!-decía muy sonrojada. Ante este comentario danny se quedo sin palabras, pero antes de reaccionar tarja lo beso y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de danny. Pero, en ese momento sam pasaba por ahí.

Sam: donde estará danny, tengo que decírselo de una ves-pensaba, entonces vio la escena, y para su mala suerte, estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no percatarse de que

ese beso era robado, así que se hecho a correr en la dirección contraria con la cara llena de lagrimas.

Sam: estúpida, soy una estúpida por creer que el me quería como yo lo quiero a el.

Entonces llego hasta el tocador y ahí se quedo a llorar ya que estaba sola.

Luego de unos segundos tarja se separa de danny.

Danny: tarja, yo no se que decir…-entonces tarja le calla poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios

Tarja: no ase falta que hables ahora, piensa en esto- y se da media vuelta y se retira a la mesa, dejando a un sorprendido danny solo.

Danny: no puedo quererla, amo a alguien más, y debo decírselo ahora mismo.

Mientras tanto tarja se sienta en la mesa, dándole una furtiva mirada a marco, el cual se para de la mesa dejando a tuck y a tarja solos.

En otro lugar de la escuela sam salía del baño, con la cara triste y los ojos un poco rojos por llorar, cuando se encuentra con marco.

Sam: hola marco, que haces aquí?-alo que marco no responde, solo la toma de la cintura, haciendo que sam perdiera el equilibrio y rodeando el cuello de marco con sus brazos para no caerse, entonces marco la besa, mientras tanto llega danny, igual confundiendo la escena y dando media vuelta para irse, con la mirada en el suelo, las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones y una lagrima en su mejilla.

Danny: fui un tonto por creer que ella me quería, desde el principio dijo que le gustaba marco, fui un pobre iluso…

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde están marco y sam…marco se separa de sam, pero teniéndola aun en sus brazos dice…

Marco: sam, te amo

Sam: yo…-entonces recuerda la escena de danny y tarja-igual-dijo con un amor falso y tono de ternura fingido, del cual marco se percato, pero aun así respondió como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Marco: sam, te gustaría ser mi novia?

Sam: yo, este-recuerda la escena-acepto

Marco: genial!-dice besándola

Mientras tanto danny iba caminando por los pasillos igual de triste, cuando por casualidad(si como no ¬¬ XD)se encuentra a tarja.

Tarja: hola danny

Danny: oye tarja, ya lo decidí

Tarja: y…cual fue tu desición?

Danny: acepto-dijo con una voz de ternura fingida, que tarja noto, pero contesto como si no hubiera sido así

Tarja: enserio!-dijo llena de euforia

Danny: claro-con el mismo tono

Axial ambos se besaron, pero danny estaba muy triste y se sentía bastante mal por haber traicionado su amor por sam.

Mientras en la mesa tucker piensa.

Tuck: ya se tardaron, que estarán haciendo esos 4?

Entonces llegan los 4, danny acompañado por tarja y sam acompañada por marco, así sam y danny intercambian miradas con tristeza, sorpresa, y arrepentimiento, marco y tarja se dan cuenta de nuevo, pero se hacen los que no vieron nada, así que sam y danny cambian y miran a sus respectivas parejas.

Tuck: así que para eso se fueron, eh?

Danny: pues, almenos tarja y yo, si, fuimos a hablar de algunas "cosas", quedando como novios-decía no muy convencido, mientras sam moria internamente, ya que esas palabras eran una daga, no, una espada en su corazón.

Sam: igual nosotros-decia besando a marco, causando el mismo sentimiento de dolor a danny.

Entonces, tocan la campana y todos regresan a sus salones, terminando el día, los 5 amigos(incluyendo Arturo)caminaban, Arturo y tuck callados, mientras sam y danny hablaban con sus respectivas parejas, después se separaron, danny y sam se despidieron normales, pero con una mirada pidiendo perdón por parte de ambos, pero ninguno se atrevió a decirlo, así que marco acompaño a sam a su casa, tuck se fue para la suya, tarja igual, quedando solo Arturo y danny, llegando a casa de danny comieron, limpiaron, hicieron sus tareas escolares y domesticas y en la tarde danny fue a ver televisión y Arturo se puso su armadura y fue a la zona fantasmal.

Danny: porque, porque me enamore de mi mejor amiga, y peor aun, porque traicione mi amor hacia ella, me arrepiento como nunca.-decía con una cara triste viendo la el cielo por la ventana, dejando por un momento la TV.

Sam: me duele tanto, traicione el amor hacia danny, aunque el estuviera con tarja, yo seguiría siendo feliz como su amiga, pero ahora tal ves ya no me quiera hablar-pensaba mientras estaba en su habitación viendo el cielo- no lo creo, pero, enverdad me arrepiento, pero si veo que no es feliz con tarja, lo intentaré, sin miedo esta ves-pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro

Así paso el resto del día, más o menos al as 8:00 PM Arturo regresa de la zona fantasmal.

Danny: a que fuiste a la zona fantasmal?

Art: a buscar a mis amigos

Danny: y no los encontraste en el tiempo que estuviste ahí?

Art: no, por desgracia no, pero lo seguiré intentando, por cierto, como se llaman los jóvenes con los que estabas en la escuela?-decía mientras se quitaba su armadura

Danny: cierto, no te dije, bueno, la chica de cabello negro, ojos violetas y piel clara se lama samantha, pero le gusta mas que le digan sam, el moreno de los ojos verde se llama tucker, y los otros dos se llaman tarja turunen y marco hietala. Ante esto Arturo se queda sorprendido.

Danny: que te pasa Arturo?

Art: es que dos de mis amigos se llamaba tarja y marco, pero ellos murieron hace mucho tiempo, y hay muchos marco y tarja en el mundo, pero bueno, ya es tarde, me boy a dormir.

Danny: esta bien, pero…donde te quedaras mañana, porque mañana regresan mis padres

Art: no te preocupes, mañana comprare un departamento para vivir

Danny: pero no creo que con lo que tienes te alcance

Art: no te preocupes, en la zona fantasmal hay muchos diamantes, así que no creo que haya problema

Danny: eso creo, por cierto, quería preguntarte algo

Art: si?

Danny: me contaste que todos los espíritus se van a la zona fantasmal, pero que no se supone que los fantasmas solo son almas en pena?

Art: es una buena pregunta, y la respuesta es que es cierto, los fantasmas son almas en pena, pero la zona fantasma alberga a ambos tipos de espíritus.

Danny: pero como?

Art: es por que esta dividida en 2 grandes secciones, una es la de los fantasmas y otra es la de los espíritus que alcanzaron la paz, pero estos últimos no pueden venir a nuestro mundo, ya que están "dormidos" en esa parte de la zona

Danny: eso no lo sabia…y gracias por aclarármelo

Art: de nada

Así ambos se fueron a dormir, pero danny soñaba a sam, y sam soñaba a danny.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. primer encuentro

**porfin el capitulo 5,perdon por la demora asi queespero que les uste :)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 5

"PRIMER ENCUENTRO"

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

Danny: Arturo, que harás, mis padres llegan en la tarde

Arturo: como te dije, compraré un lugar donde vivir

Danny: pero, con lo que tienes, te alcanzará para comprar un lugar donde vivir y mantenerte?

Arturo: supongo que si, pero si no fuera así, como te dije, en la zona fantasma hay una gran cantidad e diamantes

Danny: eso no lo sabia, pero parece que te servirá

De repente suena el timbre de clases

Danny: entremos a clase

Ya dentro de el salón…

Tarja: hola danny-dándole un beso

Danny: hola tarja-devolviéndole el beso y luego separándose de ella

Entonces llegan marco y sam

Sam y marco: hola chicos-dirigiéndose a danny y tarja

Danny, tarja: hola-mientras danny y sam intercambian miradas

Entonces llega tuck

Tuck: hola chicos

Los 4: hola tuck

De repente lancer entra al salón, por lo cual todos toman sus lugares

Lan: empecemos la clase con un examen sorpresa

Todos: ahhhhhh-con cara de desprecio

Lan: silencio, o quieren que sean dos

Todos: …

Lan: eso pensé

Así comenzó en examen, terminando este lancer califica y da los resultando, siendo estos:

Danny: 98

Sam: 97

Tuck:100

Marco: 99

Tarja: 96

Arturo: 99

Así pasó el día, igualmente aburrido, con clases aburridas, con paulina intentando llamar la atención de Arturo, siendo ignorada por el; ya en la salida, los 6 amigos van caminando con danny viendo "raro" a Arturo por rechazar a paulina en mas de una ocasión (XD), como siempre marco y tarja se separan de los demás puesto que su camino es diferente, quedando los otros 4 caminando, cuando danny tiene el tenue aliento azul y Arturo un escalofrío…

Danny, Arturo: un fantasma!- diciendo esto danny muta a fantasma, y marco es rodeado por una luz, la cual al quitarse lo muestra con su armadura puesta, empuñando su espada en la mano izquierda y su escudo en la brazo derecho, demostrando que es zurdo, dejando sorprendidos a sam y tuck, quienes se quedan con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

Danny: después les explicamos

Art: vamos

Danny: si.

Así ambos empezaron a buscar a los fantasmas; hiendo cada uno por u lado, acordando en lanzar una flecha o un rayo de ectoplasma en caso de encontrar a los fantasmas. Mientras buscaban, Arturo los encuentra, son dos "hombres" vestidos igual que Arturo, solo que están flotando, su armadura es diferente y el borde de sus escudos son diferentes al igual que el mando que sus espadas.

Art: pero como puede ser que ustedes…-diciendo esto con mucho asombro llega danny empujando a ambos fantasmas con rayos de ectoplasma

Danny: Arturo porqué no los atacas!-Arturo se queda congelado, sorprendido, entonces danny se acerca

Danny: Arturo, que tienes?-con un tono preocupado

Art: n…nada, es solo que ellos…-entonces Arturo es interrumpido por dos rayos de esctoplasma que los fantasmas lanzan a danny, lanzándolo lejos de Aturo

Danny: ahora verán!- preparándose para atacar

Art: no, danny espera, no los ataques!

Danny: que?-deteniendo su ataque

Art: no los ataques, ellos son dos de mis antiguos compañeros, amigos, con los que peleé hace 1200 años, ellos son Gabriel y Toumas

Danny: c…como?-con cara de sorpresa total

Art: ellos son los que murieron al principio

Gabriel: Arturo, quien es el chico

Art: el es danny, un amigo

Gab, Tou: si es amigo tuyo es amigo nuestro-diciendo esto guardan sus espadas y escudos, los cuales son iguales a los de Arturo, exceptuando el color del mango de las espadas y el borde de los escudos, los cuales son verde el mando y azul el borde, de Gabriel, y de Toumas es gris el mango de su espada y el escudo es completamente blanco, pero, a diferencia de la armadura de Arturo, las de ellos no cubren todo el cuerpo, estas cubren menos, el cuello de la armadura cubre hasta debajo de la mandíbula, el casco deja ver la cara, las cuales son verdes, con los ojos café oscuro de Gabriel y azules de Toumas, en los brazos cubre poco arriba de los codos, por lo cual de ve la "lycra" de color negro y deja ver la mitad de los dedos, no tienen la "falda", sus hombreras son alargadas, en las piernas cubre poco arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver la "lycra" de color negro, y en la parte izquierda del pecho tienen un circulo de color azul verdoso

Danny: si son tus compañeros, porque sus armaduras son diferentes?

Art: es porque ellos aun conservan su zentrium

Danny: como, que es el zentrium?

Art: es una fuente de poder que nos dieron los magos que nos entrenaron, son muy poderosos, y eso puede hacer que nuestras armaduras cambien, haciéndose más poderosas

Danny: pero entonces porque tú no tienes uno?

Art: porque, cuando me metí a la zona fantasma, el otro fantasma me golpeó y lo perdí

Tou: eso se puede arreglar-diciendo esto saca una esfera de color azul verdoso

Art: mi zentrium! Como lo encontraron?

Gab: mientras estábamos en la zona fantasma lo encontramos enterrado, así que decidimos traértelo, por eso vinimos

Art: gracias chicos-entonces Toumas le lanza el zentrium a Arturo, pero antes de que –Arturo lo tomara, este detiene y se eleva

Art: pero que demonios!

Entonces aparecen 3 sombras

Art, Gab, Tou: son ellos!-diciendo esto los 3 preparan sus espadas y escudos

Art: Gabriel, ve por oscuro 01, Toumas, ve por oscuro 02, yo iré por oscuro 03

Gab, Tou: está bien-así los 3 empiezan a correr para combatir, dejando asombrado a danny, pero mientras se acercan, Arturo se da cuenta que tienen un rectángulo vertical de color verde en la parte izquierda del pecho

Art: alto, tienen centros de poder!

Gab, Tou: que!-entonces se detienen

Danny: que pasa, que hago!

Art: nada, huye!

Danny: no, los ayudare-diciendo esto emprende vuelo hacia oscuro 03

Art: no!

Oscuro 03: mocoso insolente-entonces lana un rayo de ectoplasma, el cual impacta a danny, lanzándolo lejos

Art: danny!-entonces empieza a correr hacia danny

Gab: Toumas, vamos-así siguen a Arturo para ir por danny, mientras a lo lejos hay una sombra que nadie había visto

Sombra: perfecto, los fantasmas oscuros son mas fuerte gracias a los centros de poder que les di, mientras Arturo no recupere su zentrium ellos ganarán-entonces desaparece en la nada, mientras tanto, los fantasmas toman el zentrium de Arturo

Osc 03: ya tenemos lo que queríamos , vámonos de aquí-diciendo esto los 3 desaparecen, mientras tanto los 3 guerreros están con danny

Art: danny, estás bien?

Danny: si, solo me empujó

Art: que bueno

Entonces llegan sam y tuck

Sam: qué pasó con los fantasmas?

Tuck: si, que les pasó?-diciendo esto ve a los guerreros

Danny: no se preocupen, son amigos

Entonces todos se presentan unos a otros

Danny: oigan, me podrían explicar que pasó?-diciendo esto muta a humano

Los 3 guerreros: esta bien…

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
